One part brave, three parts fool
by fred weasley watcher
Summary: Fred is suffering from nightmares and George can't help because of his twin's stubborness. Can Harry though?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoGeorgie?"

"Yeah, Fred?"

"It happened again."

"What happened again?" George rolled over, propped himself up with his arm, cleared his eyes and faced Fred.

"Remember? The… the bad dreams. They came again." Fred was shaking and looked like he was about to drop dead. His face was as pale as the whitest snow. His eyes were as wide and large as dinner plates.

'This can not be happening.' George thought. This was the third time this week. Fred kept on having nightmares about someone killing a mass of people with a strange green light.

"It's alright Freddie" George reached over and hugged his scared twin, "it's alright. It's just a bad dream. It's not real."

"It seems so real, though. None of my other dreams are like these ones. I can always smell the blood, sweat and whatever else is there. I can hear the spells and the screams they produce. I can feel the weather and the ground beneath my feet. I can see _so _clearly. I can remember what happens once I wake up. I…. there just so scary, Georgie. And… and… this time someone…," Fred took a deep and ragged breath, " someone finds me this time, Georgie. They find me and they hurt me, Georgie. They hurt me so much and I can still feel it. I can feel the spell. It hurts Georgie. Make it stop. Make it stop." Fred started to cry.

George hugged his twin closer. "Fred? Do you, um,….. think we should tell Mum and Dad? I mean, it's just that, your always so upset about this and I have a feeling that this is…. something very important. And, plus, I'm pretty sure that mom has her suspicions anyway." George pulled away slightly to look his twin in the eyes. "You can't keep isolating yourself like you are and skipping meals and stuff. You need to tell someone."

"Please don't Georgie. She'll make a big fuss out of it and tell everyone, and we're going to Hogwarts next year. We can't let everyone think that I'm a coward, especially if we want to be in Gryffindor, like Charlie and Bill."

"You sure? I mean bravery isn't exactly supposed to make you a fool. Bravery is supposed to be about courage and nobility. How is shying away from fixing problems going to help?" George looked at his pale twin in the eyes, waiting for him to decide. George already knew that Fred was going to say no. He would never let anyone see him as weak.

"Nah, I'll be alright." Fred said, putting on a painfully obvious fake smile, rolling back over in his bed and pretended to be asleep.

"One part brave, three parts fool." I muttered under my breath while rolling over and going back to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

A/N: ok, first chappie um, I think a disclaimer is in order, so…..

Disclaimer: Harry Potter related things are owned by J.K. Rowling and as far as I know, the phrase 'one part brave, three parts fool' is from 'Eragon'.

So, yeah… thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me if I should continue. Yeah… hope you enjoyed it..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

One year later….

"Weasley, Fred." McGonnagal called.

I gulped. It was his turn.

I was lucky. I got into Gryffindor straight away, the hat barely had to touch my head.

"Hmm….smart, brave, courageous, foolish though….and what's this? Wisdom? But cheeky. Hmm…Ravenclaw would suit you well, you'd do wonders. You could lead them to victory." The hat mused. I could hear the hat through Freddie's and my twin bond. These things have advantages some times.

Fred's face paled considerably and he started shaking his head vigorously.

"You want to stay with your twin, eh? Oh, and you want to live up to your brothers? They're all in Gryffindor aren't they? Well, then I guess it ought to be…. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled our favored house to the hall.

Cheers erupted wildly from the Gryffindor table while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw politely clapped their congratulations. Slytherin stayed stonily quiet.

"Georgie! We made it in!" Fred screamed into my ear.

"I know!" I smiled back. It truly was a good thin we did. I was so worried…. What if his dreams affected the hat's decision in some way? What if we weren't together? That's what I truly feared.

"George, I can feel that you're upset." Fred frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Freddie, nothing."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

A/N: ok, the story is off to an ok-ish start. Not really happy. At all. But I promise it WILL get better. Hopefully…. Anyways read, review, enlist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A/N: ok, at the moment all of my stories either here or on Wattpad seem to be getting dark, a bit too dark. So I'm sorry if this does start to be, especially seeing as I had planned it to be dark anyway when I started it but now it's most likely going to get out of control. Sorry. If it does start to get too dark, at any part of the story could you please message me or leave a review to tell me seeing as I don't seem to be registering how dark something is until I end up in tears re-reading it after I've posted it. So….yeah, enjoy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Two years later…..

"George! We've got Harry Potter in our house! Isn't that bloody brilliant?" Fred asked me as we got into our beds for the first time this year, after the welcoming feast of our third year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it's great." I said stifling a yawn.

"You tired, Georgie?"

"Very. All that food must've done me good."

"Yeah. Night George, Lee." He shouted out to me and our room mate, Lee Jordan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

We lasted an hour, one god damn hour, that's it!

Lee and I woke up an hour later to hear Fred screaming and kicking in his sleep. Lee had been our room mate for three years now and had gotten used to Fred's nightmares. They only happened about twice a year but he had gotten into the habit of getting his bedding and sleeping in the Gryffindor common room straight away. I silently thanked Lee again for not telling anyone about Fred's nightmares and the fact that he so graciously took to sleeping away from his bed. He really was a good mate.

I walked over to where Fred was apparently sleeping. I don't see how someone could scream as loud or kick as hard or spasm as much as he was without waking themselves up.

"Freddie? It's me, Georgie." I said as I climbed into his bed with him and hugged him for the rest of the night while I slowly got him to calm down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

'Do you want to tell me what the dream was last night?' I wrote on a piece of parchment while we were in our History Of Magic class.

'No.' Fred sent back.

'We have to, and you know it.' I replied.

'I don't. And we don't. I'm gonna start going on those muggle sleeping drugs. I'm going to stop this.' He wrote.

'You know what Dad said about those. You'll get addicted to them and won't come out so good, Freddie. You know it too. You can barely stay off the potion mum makes you for your headaches.' His addiction tolerance _was_ really low.

'Too bad.'

'Please Fred, don't.' I sent.

He didn't reply.

I spent the rest of the day trying to get him to tell me wha the dream was about, but when it got to when we were getting ready for bed, he still hadn't told me and he took two small, white pills out of his uniform pocket and had them, washing them down with some water.

"Goodnight Georgie."

"Nothing good about it Fred."

"Well, at least I'm not gonna dream." He said quietly as he quickly fell asleep.

"No, but you're making yourself worse." I mumbled and I too quickly found myself falling asleep under the effects of the drugs he took.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

It had been about a month of him using the muggle drugs and I had half a mind to report him to McGonnagal. I knew I wouldn't but it was seriously tempting. The effects it had on me was starting to become intolerable. Weird highs and lows in moods. I now knew what it was like for girls during their monthlies. I inwardly shuddered at the thought. It was scary. I never knew what mood I was going to be in. Fred seemed to love it though. He loved the weird mood swings and how it felt if he had just had one. I was pretty sure he was addicted, to tell the honest truth. Well, at least I knew I was and I had only ever had them through the bond, I'd never had the full force.

He only used them about once a night now. His nightmares got really bad and he had been getting them heaps when the school year first started. He said it was something about a room with a big mirror and a wall of fire around it, and a man with a face on the back of his head.

And the same, strange green light. Always the green light.

But now the dreams were slowing down. Mainly because I think our body's need the non-drug induced sleep too musch to be able to show any dreams, let alone nightmares.

We were going home soon though, and I knew that I was telling Dad. Mum would most likely find out anyway so maybe both of them. At the same time so that Mum can't shoot the messenger….. again.

"Georgie?" I looked toward Fred's voice and saw Fred in the corner, crying again.

I closed the book I was reading and got off my bed, walking over to Fred. "Yeah, Freddie? What's wrong?"

"You-you know how I get-t the nightmares, right?" He asked.

I almost snorted. How could I not? "Yeah, of course I do, Freddie." But nonetheless I still spoke in a slow, calm voice for him. He didn't need things like that at the moment. He needed understanding, truth, and kindness.

"Well, I-I just had one…. While I was awake." He said before bursting into even more tears. "I could feel the fire, and the way the back of that man's head was stretching…. Georgie," He looked up to me hoping beyond hope that I understood that I cared, "I can't do this anymore." He said while looking into the eyes so identical to his. He curled up into a tighter ball, and I wanted to too. To stop holding him and have him hold me, I never wanted to be the grown up and he the kid. We were supposed to be together, both mentally and emotionally as well as physically. It wasn't fair!

"Um, guys?" I heard Lee ask.

I looked up to our best mate ever since coming to Hogwarts. "Go get McGonnagal."

And I just curled up, holding Fred as I heard Lee's footsteps race to find the head of Gryffindor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo


End file.
